


Lazy Loving

by amber_sword_lilies



Category: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Morning Sex, Older Chocobros (Final Fantasy XV), Soft Porn, [so goddamned soft ;-;], v. cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 03:26:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16610996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amber_sword_lilies/pseuds/amber_sword_lilies
Summary: The boys have become men, and in the new dawn they spend a their morning with the most important person in the world, just laying in the love.





	1. Noctis

You woke slowly to a soft sensation. His kisses fell on your bare shoulders like summer raindrops. Face down, you smiled into the satin sheets, giving him one huffed breath as a clue to your newfound consciousness. The delicate tips of his fingers ran along your side, streaking your skin with a gentle touch. You felt his lips at your ear, barely moving as he whispered his greetings to you.

“Look at that view,” he coaxed.

You turned your head away from him and forced your eyes open, taking in the pale dawn over the Insomnian skyline. He’d chosen new quarters on the south side of the Citadel, drinking in as much sunlight as he could. He refused to miss a moment of it. Not when everyone had given so much to bring it back. It was a luxury he never thought he’d be afforded. Not when fate had denied him so many others.

Humming at the restored glory of the crown city, you felt his lips brush against your shoulder again, working their way closer to your neck in a lazy but purposeful rhythm. As his stubble scratched against the warmth of your skin, you propped yourself up on your forearms.

He flopped onto his back with the lazy grace of royalty and watched you with fond eyes. The deep blue was one you’d missed; one you were not inclined to ever miss again. The blue of the morning sky, the warm seas, the wildflowers no one had seen in a decade. You continued with your morning ritual of rememorizing his face. His transformation had been hidden away. The boy had entered the crystal. Time, tide and a fate too heavy had forced his metamorphosis. Then he’d emerged. Powerful. Calm. Ready.

Satisfied with your daily observations, you turned to gaze out of the window again.

“It’s perfect,” you smiled, watching the city bask in a dawn that poured liquid gold from blushing clouds.

“Nah,” he mumbled. He cleared his throat and leant forward to press a kiss to your cheek, watching you with soft adoration. “ _This_ is perfect.”

You shook your head bashfully, casting your eyes to the sheets before bringing them back up. The love in his eyes was palpable; you could feel it washing over your skin like warm ocean waves. The softness of his palm, coupled with calloused fingertips, met your cheek. He brushed his thumb over your skin briefly, before surging forwards.

The kiss was languid; lips dancing between you in tides. You followed his mouth, even as your head was tilted to the side. In a muffled rustling of sheets, he was above you, hands planted on either side of your shoulders as he pressed sacral, open-mouthed kisses between your shoulder blades. The hard press of his lean body against yours was persuasion enough for you to spread your legs, angling your hips to meet him.

No amount of forethought ever helped you keep your grip in the first few moments when his arousal touched yours, sliding sweetly between your folds to coat himself in the slickness of your want. It made you dizzy every time. He pushed kisses into the side of your neck, nudging you as you gasped for him.

One of his hands balled in the sheets, the other skimmed down your side. The back of his finger traced across your ass, settling to grip himself as he pushed forwards. When he finally slipped inside, you moaned his name into the sheets. The hand that had helped him reached to grasp your hip. He gently tilted you, an airy groan floating from his mouth as he reached his limits.

Fixed obediently in your position, his hand slid underneath you to gather your wetness on his fingertips. He settled on lazily rubbing your clit in small, slow circles.

His hips rolled against you, pushing himself deep and slow. He sucked gently at the back of your neck, hoarse whines leaving him as lightly as butterflies. When he spoke in his smooth yet rasping tone, you forced yourself to hold back your moans, if only to hear him more.

“Do you… have any idea… how lucky I am… to wake up… next to you?” his words fell into a soft curse as he pressed his lips to your shoulder. His hips began to push deeper, making you gasp and moan for him.

You pushed back against every thrust, keeping your hips in their gentle contortion. The circles he traced on your bundle of nerves fell into swirling rhythms, making you dizzy with their every dancing move.

He let out a broken grunt, his breaths heavy and desperate in your ear. His other hand threw the sheets from his grip. The hard, supple length of his forearm fixed at your waist, pulling you back to him with every fevered push of his hips.

“ _N-Noct!_ ” you mewled. Your hands fisted in the satin, getting as firm a grasp as possible on the fabric that slipped away with reality. The final strokes of his fingers and hips threw you over the edge. You willingly dived into oblivion, hearing him groan into your back as he followed. His hips fixed, pushing himself deep as he spilled his seed.

The arm holding you up slipped away. You dropped onto the sheets, panting and delirious. A whine left your throat when he pulled out, fading to a soft sigh as his release slipped between your thighs. He fell onto his side, cupping your face for a sweet, gentle kiss. Outside, spring’s first rain began to tap on the window. In a pause between kisses, he turned his focus to the new sound.

“Oh, now I _really_ don’t want to get out of bed.”


	2. Prompto

There was a wolfishness to him. The pointed features and angled brows, too fair to seem threatening. His eyes could hold a feral spark in them like a bursting star. Over the years, the pup had left him, and the wolf remained. He’d learned to growl, learned to be ruthless and learned that what he allowed was what continued. He’d been alone for years, no matter how close he was to anyone else.

All that changed when the sun rose.

When Noctis came back and together they set the world right, Prompto was whole again. He could allow himself the softer moments he craved.

Moments like these, when he slept soundly and without nightmares. Days spent in sunshine had thrown constellations over his cheeks again, painting on his pale skin. The watercolour of rosy blush and spattered freckles had been restored, blooming under the warmth of the sun. His beauty had returned shyly, as quiet and sweet as the first cherry blossoms of spring.

He took a deep breath, then let it out with a stretch and a whine. Pale lips pressed to your forehead, pulling into a soft smile as they dragged down to the tip of your nose. You breathed a laugh and wrapped your arms around his neck. Affectionate as he was, he only truly lost his inhibitions in the morning. Gliding his hand over your skin, he took hold of the back of your knee and hitched your leg over his hip.

Already grinning, you opened your eyes to meet the deep, warm summer sky he held in his. His pale lashes fluttered shut, lips forming a smile against your cheek.

“Good morning, m’lady,” he sang in a whisper. You returned the sentiment as he nuzzled under your chin, eager to press sweet kisses against the soft skin of your neck, grazing you with the stubble of his beard.

He was already hard, pressing insistently at your stomach. You yielded to his coaxing, letting him roll on top of you with a quiet chuckle. He propped himself up and nudged your nose with his. Wrapping your legs around his waist, you pulled him closer, breath hitching as he pressed against your clit.

“Hey,” he breathed, rubbing your cheek with his thumb. “Let me see.”

You opened your eyes, only to become lost in the azure hues that watched you fondly. The pure kindness in that gaze stole the air from your lungs. He smiled and angled his hips, pushing into you slowly and capturing you in a deep kiss that fell apart in moans.

His head hung in bliss, lips parted with a gentle sigh. Running your fingers through the pale chaos of his hair, you gently tugged him up to look at you. Pupils blown wide, you watched each other as he began to move. He filled you with every push of his hips, and left you longing each time he drew back. Each shaking exhale and soft gasp floated into the inches between you until he descended for a lingering kiss.

“I missed you,” he mumbled against your lips. “I missed you so- _nngh_ so damn much.”

You shook your head, hips bucking up to meet his. His rhythm was falling apart, pushing deeper as his fist balled in the sheets. The pale brows that had knitted in pleasure drifted apart when you cupped his cheeks and looked him in the eye.

“I was right-.”

“I-I know but… I still missed you,” he whispered desperately, nodding gently as a deeper flush spread on his cheeks.

“I missed you too.”

A honeysweet smile made his eyes crease and suddenly he didn’t look so tired. He didn’t look like ten years had beaten and broken him. He looked like himself.

His hips picked their final paces, rolling into you as unsteady waves. Your lips caught his, swallowing every whine and moan that escaped his throat. He broke away and nipped gently at the tender skin of your neck.

“Pr-Prompto!” you gasped, desperately clinging to his hair as euphoria washed over you with every thrust he made, growing wildflowers in the warmth between your bodies. His head threw backwards, a choked, keening moan barely leaving him. After a few broken thrusts his hips stilled, pressed against yours with urgency as he came. As he spilled inside you, you pulled him into a kiss.

Between locking lips and stuttered pants, his lips began to travel all over your face, peppering you with soft pecks. The gentle laugh that left you was matched by his own. He rested his forehead on your chin and spoke with a regained joy.

“So… you hungry?”

“Worked up an appetite, huh?” you laughed, combing your fingers through his hair.

“Little bit,” he straightened his arms to hang his face over yours. “I was thinking waffles. You?”


	3. Ignis

It was rare for you to wake before him. Roused at this unholy hour, you had settled on basking in his radiance. As the sun rose and light soaked through the frail linen curtains, it illuminated his every detail with meticulous care. In all truth, most of his changes had occurred beneath the surface. Slight alterations to his character, his views, even his values. His only drastic physical change was so blatantly obvious that it distracted from his subtleties.

They were small details, and easy to miss. The fading of his scars from their initially furious puce to a calmer mauve. The fine lines under his eyes, as inconspicuous as spider-silk. A breeze drifted through the open window, smoothing his hair as it passed. The dark blond wisps were threaded with rare silver, illuminated by the dawn, shining brightly from the mess of his hair like dew on wheat. He was beautiful. There was no doubt about it.

He stirred, taking his first deep and conscious breath of the day, as he opened his eye. Some days you were convinced there was still that same emerald green in there, it was just hidden. A forest in the fog.

“Good morning,” you whispered as your fingers danced across his hand. He hummed, intertwining his digits with yours before turning to press a soft kiss that landed on your forehead.

“Good morning.”

He frowned lightly when you slipped your hand from his. The expression only faded as your fingertips ghosted over his neck, eventually settled with his cheek in your palm, and your fingers combing through his hair. A gentle smile quirked at his lips as he leant forwards again, mapping your features with brushing lips. He found your mouth and hesitated. One swipe of your thumb over his scarred cheek and he captured you in a sincere, lingering kiss.

The hand that traced down to your hip with a featherlight touch made your skin tingle in its wake. When his slender fingers slipped between your legs and found you already wet, he paused his kisses to whisper against your mouth.

“I hope I haven’t kept you waiting.”

“Of course no-,” you began, interrupted by your own gasp as his fingertip drew slowly over the sensitive bundle of nerves.

Your legs spread on instinct, and he took his place between them, leaning over you with lazy athleticism. You sighed into a smile as he lowered his hips to you. He wasn’t usually so frisky in the mornings. Your hand slipped down to position him, giving him a few gentle strokes that made his lips part.

He shook his head and reached down, taking your hand in his and weaving your fingers together as he pinned it near your head. After a moment he found the other and did the same. Just as he teased at your entrance, your back began to arch, his name leaving your lips as a hushed plea.

He sank into you, breathing out the softest of groans. The stretch was divine. Each slow, sensual movement he gave was met by the roll of your own hips against him. A pale rouge of flush was seeping into his cheeks. His lips only every left yours for a craving moan and a breath before locking again. Fingers intertwined, he was beginning to squeeze your hands.

“I love you,” he confessed. He punctuated his soft words with filling thrusts. “Utterly… completely… love you.”

Keening from his honeyed words, your legs gripped his sides. He leant his forehead against yours and brought your hand to his heart. It was pounding, bursting against his chest in some attempt to escape and scream what his words couldn’t convey. You freed your other hand and ran it through the swathes of his hair. His skin was grace itself under your touch as you trailed down to his scar. He stilled, closing his eye in defeat.

You barely touched your lips to the reminder.

“I love you,” you whispered, pressing another kiss to his forehead. “All of you.”

The air left his lungs as he plunged down to capture you in a deep kiss, his hips rolling with uninhibited artistry. Your head threw back with a louder moan. The tying knot in your gut was straining like a pulled rope, threads snapping as he pressed onwards. A shaking sigh left him and tipped you over the edge. He gave a few desperate thrusts before stilling, the two of you falling apart as you finally came together.

He reigned his breaths in, inhaling the composed grace he wore as comfortably as his own skin. You interrupted him with a soft kiss, hoping to keep him in this sweeter state just a little longer. He was already softening, but the weight of him pressing down on you was just so right.

“You are divine,” he shook his head gently, pressing another kiss to your lips. “However-.”

“You’d like a coffee?” you laughed, nuzzling your nose against his. The free smile that spread across his flushed cheeks made your heart sing and fly like the birds outside the window.

“Yes,” he admitted bashfully. He kissed you with that smile before hiding from the world in the crook of your neck. He inhaled your blended scents, safe in your skin. “But not yet.”


	4. Gladiolus

There was a weariness to him. It softened in sleep, but it was still there. Ten years of night and he’d barely slept. His hair had lost the warmth sunlight gave it, falling away through golden years like a bird shot from the sky. Veins of silver hid under the coal, rare and shifting with his every breath. Freed from it’s usual ponytail, his hair pooled on the pillow as a lake of black marble.

He rose from it. The noble features of his profile grew with the earthy tan of his skin. He was a breathing mountain, as quiet and calm as a forest in sleep. The inky lines of his tattoo lapped at his skin as waves of a dark lake.

For a moment, your eyes drifted shut, lost to the bliss of sleep once more. Roused by lazy desire, your nose found his shoulder. You dragged your lips along the curves of his skin. Every bare inch of his landscape was yours to explore. The stubbled rise of his jaw was your guide, leading you up to the softness of his mouth. You met him with a light kiss, pulling a deep hum from his chest. The arm around your back squeezed gently.

He followed your lips when you drifted away from him, moving to cage his hips in a lazy straddle. Eyes still closed under thick lashes, he searched blindly for your mouth. Lying flush against his chest, feeling the rise and fall of his breathing, you were enthralled by the wild beauty of him. You planted your hands either side of his head, careful to avoid the sooty locks of his hair. He swallowed thickly and spoke with the breeze of hoarseness sleep had graced him.

“This my wake-up call?”

“You’re halfway there anyway,” you whispered, slipping a hand down to grasp his rising arousal. He hummed his approval as his hands traced the curves of your sides.

He was only half hard, but when you sank back onto him you couldn’t help but sigh. You were still slick from last night’s heated throes. A quiet groan of satisfaction left him when your hips met. Strong hands squeezed gently at the soft flesh of your hips, just as you began to roll your hips in careful, languid waves.

You swept down to kiss him, tasting the creaminess sleep gave his lips. He was heating up, growing harder as you worked him in a slow dance. A calloused fingertip travelled up your spine, inching as soft and careful as a drop of dew along a blade of grass. You shivered under his touch and felt him smile against your lips. He buried his hand in your hair, deepening the kiss until your hips stilled. You were quick to chastise him when you felt his weight shift underneath you, ready to roll over.

“Don’t…” you kissed his jaw, drawing another quiet growl as your hips regained their rhythm. “Don’t even think about it.”

He smiled at the ceiling, guiding you back up for another kiss.

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” he whispered against your mouth. “Unless I’m already dreaming.”

His final word fell apart as a soft grunt, your hips grinding against him with more purpose. Rubbing against his pelvis with the clumsy precision your position afforded, the dual pleasure was beginning to fray your mind. Feeling him fill and stretch you in every way, but at your whim, had you cursing softly into his neck. A hoarse whine would leave your throat each time the friction of his skin against your tender nub struck you.

Lost in sucking gently on the stubbled skin of his neck and adoring the feel of his pulse thundering under your lips, his hips began to rut against your own in lazy half-strokes. The soft pants that huffed from his lips had you grinning against his tensing neck. Your fingers came to comb through the thick tresses of his hair.

You were almost sleeping in the bliss when a sudden soft nip to your jaw made you gasp, straightening your arms to watch him. Feeling your hair tickle his face as it poured down to join his own, the thick black of his lashes parted at last. Wide pupils ringed by honeyed brown watch you with a gentle adoration. His hand swept your hair over your shoulder and then something magic happened that stilled you in your movements.

The dawn hit him, bright and aurous against his skin. It revealed the muted flush under tanned cheeks. Soft brown eyes were afire, burning bright and lusty as liquor flames. They searched your features, lingering on your lips before holding your gaze. He craned up as the hand in your hair pulled you down into a deep kiss.

Hips worked together and in tandem, guided by his hand and building need. Your moans disappeared into the cavern of his mouth, echoing back in his deeper timbre. The two of you broke for breath, and those eye caught you again. They were aflame, but softly. It was a campfire that would grow wild and fell forests. For now, it worked to keep you warm, and to lace the heat in your core with a whiskey that loosened reality. Your mind clouded over as you slowly drove each other into the flames.

Your orgasm burned through you with enough intensity to make your head hang, keening into his neck as your hips fell into messier rhythms. His breath hissed as you clenched around him. He pulled you into a kiss that had oblivion blackening around you.

Still on your high, the hand on your hip moved to grip your waist, holding you flush against him with a vice grip. He held you tightly, groaning his pleasure into your mouth as his hips became erratic. With one final thrust that ripped a gasp from your throat, he came, spilling inside you between the broken strokes and powerful twitching of his cock.

Bound together by skin, sweat and sex, the two of you cast away the flames in recovering breaths. You were beginning to drift into sleep again when he spoke reluctantly against your temple.

“I need to get up.”

You groaned quietly and shook your head. His laughter shook in his torso, moving you with it. When his hands left you, you thought you’d won. Then he sat up, cradling you in his lap as he kissed your flushed cheeks. You whined, hooked your arms around his neck and leant back, mapping his features. The mane of thick hair was mussed and wild. You tried to tame it, combing it down with a shaking hand. A fond smile spread on his reddened, kiss-swollen lips.

“Come on, I could use some help. You always wash it better anyway.”


End file.
